A Willing Tease
by FufuuDesu
Summary: Kazuma has to go abroad for a business trip, but that doesn't mean Ayano can't tease him. AU, shameless smut [CH.1]


This story is **disclaimed: I don't own characters or franchise.**

* * *

"Don't miss me too much babe," Kazuma rasped, sliding a hand down the curves of Ayano's body.

It was the middle of the night- maybe around two or three in the morning, but they both had no sense of time anymore. The air was warm and thick with the smell of their coupling, and the sheets were damp with the evidence of their lovemaking.

They both struggled to catch their breaths.  
It had been a night of intimacy as Kazuma was going to go on a business trip the next day, and they had to be apart from each other for at least a week, depending on how Kazuma's business dealings went. Such periods they spent apart were now almost ordinary after Kazuma had been promoted to CEO after the previous CEO stepped down.

"Why do you have to be such a hotshot business executive anyways? Always leaving me, saying it's for your job," Ayano said teasingly, "it's as if you're going to cheat on me with your job or something." She wrinkled her nose at her imaginary rival- Kazuma's job.

Kazuma chuckled before drawing Ayano into another sweet kiss. She responded back enthusiastically, pressing her naked form against his shamelessly. Ayano was still timid about sexual acts, but over the years she had become bolder once Kazuma had her sufficiently seduced. She even initiated intimacy at times, always catching Kazuma off guard.

He pulled away from her, eyes sparkling. "I bet you're going to miss this," he said suggestively.

His trademark smirk appeared on his face in a flash. Meanwhile, he snuck a hand down the swell of her hips and in between her smooth thighs.

"Mm! Stop that!" Ayano protested half heartedly as he stroked her smooth folds, still slick from their earlier lovemaking.  
"I'm too sensitive right now." Nevertheless, she rolled her hips along with his hand movements, relishing the way he made her burn for him yet again.

Finally, he slid his hand back up to her waist and hugged her closer to him protectively. She whimpered when she no longer felt his scalding, intimate touches. She felt hollow, and her insides quivered disappointingly.

"I stopped not because I want to, but because we both need some sleep before my flight tomorrow," Kazuma said, resting his head in the crook of her neck. He couldn't get enough of her natural sweet scent; it was one that no perfume could ever match up to. It was even better because when she became aroused, that smell greatly intensified.

"Oh alright," Ayano answered, closing her eyes and relaxing into Kazuma's arms.  
Kazuma smiled lazily, tucking the covers in around her before hugging her close to him.

"Good night princess."

She was warm and comforting in his arms, and he dreaded having to sleep without her close by with the last thread of his consciousness. Ayano managed to mumble out a tired "good night" before she succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

Ayano decided to wear a dress to see Kazuma off. It was a nice, conservative sundress that ended just above her knees.

She should have known better, really.  
They made out like teenagers in the limo ride to the airport, their hands sliding over and under each other's clothes, but not able to really satiate their desires. The lazy Sunday afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows, emphasizing how smooth and creamy Ayano's skin was.

When they were almost at the airport, Kazuma slid a finger into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down the slightest bit. Ayano's eyes widened.  
There was a question in his eyes. "Please? As a farewell present?"

She looked down, hesitating, feeling his gaze upon her.

Finally, she nodded.  
His lips curved into a devious, triumphant smile. With one hand, he pulled her towards him, and with the other he slid her panties down her legs, bringing them into his line of sight.

He groaned- it was pink, lace, and lined with frills.

But really, what was he expecting? He had purchased most of her underwear, so most of them were to his taste.  
This particular one was from a high class boutique in London, where he had demanded the owner to give him one of everything that had ruffles. The owner had been shocked, of course, but still went along with his orders. No one went against the CEO of Hyonda Corps.

But anyway, who knew that the CEO of Hyonda Corporations would be so turned on by pink, lace, and frills?  
It was almost funny to Ayano, until she had to prance around the airport with no panties on, her dress barely an obstacle to Kazuma's advances.

When his colleagues weren't looking, he would sneak his hand up her skirt, brushing her wet folds. When they were eating lunch at the airport, he even dared to crawl under the table to "look for something," which was a terrible cover up for him teasing her with his tongue. When he swiped his tongue across her clit, she jumped and blamed it on the hot sauce. His colleagues coughed, hiding their faces in their napkins, since it really wasn't rocket science to figure out what was actually going on.

He was really quite shameless.

Soon, it was finally time for Kazuma to board the plane.  
Although they bid each other goodbye quite innocently, as soon as he passed inspections Kazuma shot his girlfriend a quick text. "Get all the rest while you can. When I'm back you won't be able to sleep and that's a promise."

Upon reading that, Ayano blushed a wonderful tomato red.  
He was always so forward about sex, whereas she still felt awkward about it at times.

Only when she was safely in the limo, being driven back to Kazuma's penthouse, did she take out her phone. With a glint of determination in her eyes, she messaged her group of best friends.

"You're going to have so much fun doing this," said Yukari said, a devil emoticon following the statement.

"Yea, and if you need any help, remember we are here for you! ;)" Nanase added.

Ayano smiled, both worried and excited for what she was going to do.  
She was going to drive him crazy this week, and she was going to become more comfortable with her sexuality.  
The little kitten was going to grow claws.

* * *

Ayano checked the time in Milan once more, wanting to make sure that Kazuma would be resting up for the night.

She had woken up at 4:30am, and her entire body felt groggy and sleepy.

It had been hard to fall asleep without the usual warmth of Kazuma's body against hers. The bed had felt lifeless and cold, entirely too big for one person to sleep in.

Nevertheless, she set her plan in motion.  
A bit apprehensively, she brought her hands down in between her legs and started playing with herself.  
She thought about the last time Kazuma was still with her, how he teased her until she was dripping wet and then left her on the edge without bedding her. It was really quite a cruel way to say goodbye to your fiance, especially since he jetted off to Milan the day after.

She thought back to how delectable he looked that morning, with his shirt undone and tie hanging over his neck waiting for her to help dress him. At the time, of course she couldn't help but to press herself against him and feel him one last time. The thought was enough to get Ayano's imagination rolling.

After a while, Ayano gathered as much of her silky wetness between her fingers as possible and took a picture of the erotic sight.  
Her cheeks burned of embarrassment, but she also felt a rush from doing something so explicitly sexual. First double checking that she was sending the picture to the right person, Ayano was finally able to will herself to press send.

And then the wait began.

She laid in bed anxiously, her heart pounding.  
What response would Kazuma make?  
Would he appreciate her efforts to spice up their sex life, or would he find it strange that she was initiating a sexual exchange between them over text message?

About two minutes after she sent the text and flung the phone face down on the bed, it furiously buzzed.

 _Don't do this to me ayano._ Kazuma's text read. He was still typing.  
 _Damn, I didn't know I would be regretting not fucking you before I went that much._

Ayano whimpered, not being able to stop her reactions to his words. When she read them, she could almost hear him breathing those words against her ear.

 _Are you alone right now?_ She sent back.

 _Yes, why?_

She bit her lip furtively, her fingers flying across the phone's screen. _Can I call you?_

 _Alright, give me a sec. I'll call you._

After reading his response, she immediately got up and closed their bedroom door. Although no one was there to hear her anyway, it seemed weird to just do such a perverted thing with the door ajar. Then, she examined herself in the mirror, straightening out her silky nightgown, which was a present from Kazuma a few weeks ago. It was just long enough to cover everything but not long enough to cover her long and shapely legs.

Suddenly, the special ringtone she set for Kazuma sounded, and she was set into a flurry of nerves.

She picked up at the third ring, after grabbing the bottle of lube she had prepared the night before from the nightstand and earphones. She wanted his voice to be as close to her ears as possible, and she wished to have privacy although no one was there to listen.

"Yes?" Ayano answered, her cheeks burning and heart racing. She absentmindedly played with the lace on her nightgown, not knowing what to do with her other hand.

"Hey baby," he greeted her, his voice low and sweet. "How have you been doing without me?"

She smiled, an automatic reaction to hearing his voice. "I'm doing well for the most part, but..."

"Hm?"

She paused, trying to gather enough courage to say the bold statement she wanted to say. "Well, I miss you a lot. I'm sure you can see in the photo I just sent you."

He groaned audibly, sounding tortured. "God, if you're trying to tempt me, you've succeeded."

"Well... Did you like it?" She asked furtively. "I mean, I'm only like that for you." Her voice dropped to a low, barely audible whisper.

"How could I not?" He managed to respond. A knock on the door on his end cut him off.

"Kazuma! Sorry to disturb you so late at night but we have an emergency!" Kazuma's personal assistant could be heard yelling.

Kazuma cursed. Just when he and Ayano were about to start something good- something that would let him let off some steam after a long day of manipulative business dealings and forced appearances.

"Listen Ayano, we'll talk later. Don't be too bad, or else I'll be forced to fly back to you at the end of the day, I swear," He growled before saying a quick goodbye.

* * *

 _7/26/17_

 _Please leave me your thoughts!_


End file.
